1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a portable telephone apparatus, in particular, to a portable telephone apparatus that automatically enters into a response state or a call hold cancel state corresponding to the state that the user holds an ear piece of the apparatus to his or her ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a first related art reference of a conventional portable telephone apparatus, when the apparatus receives a call signal and the user operates a response button or a start button, the apparatus enters into a response state.
As a second related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-183621, titled "Telephone Apparatus (translated title)" by Hiraiwa, the distance between a mouth piece (microphone) of the apparatus and the mouth of the user and the distance between an ear piece (speaker) of the apparatus and an ear of the user are measured by distance sensors. The volume level of the speaker of the apparatus and the input sensitivity of the microphone of the apparatus are controlled corresponding to the measured results.
As a third related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-224986, titled "Mouth Piece and Ear Piece Apparatus (translated title)", by Toki, when the user holds the ear piece of the apparatus to his or her ear, a pressure sensor of the apparatus detects the state that the ear piece has contacted his or her ear and outputs a contact sense signal. A controlling portion of the apparatus raises the gain of an amplifier for a microphone corresponding to the contact sense signal.
As a fourth related art reference disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-304753, titled "Telephone Apparatus", by Yofu, a call hold state is set or canceled corresponding to the state of a hook switch and information of the posture of an ear piece obtained by a speaker posture detecting means.
According to the first related art reference, when the apparatus receives a call signal and the user operates the response button or the like, the apparatus enters into the response state. Thus, to start talking over the telephone, before the user holds the ear piece of the apparatus to his or her ear, he or she should operate the response button or the like.
According to the second, third, and fourth related art references, the objects, structures, and operations thereof (in particular, objectives and controlling means of their detecting means (sensors)) are completely different from those of the present invention.